


Redemption

by Desuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Setelah merasa tenang, Rinne menghela napas lega lalu meremas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum mengusap air mata yang tersisa dan jejak-jejak di sana dengan lengannya.Sampai kemarin... dia hanya perempuan berumur dua puluh tahun yang memiliki kehidupan biasa.Lalu satu ledakan telah mengubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat.“Jangan kembali lagi... dasar aneh.”Dan Rinnepero Ateicchi masih belum menyadari hal itu.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> **_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_ **
> 
> **_Original Character © Acut_ **
> 
> **_Story © Kira Desuke_ **
> 
> _Main Pair : DeiRinne – Reitokaze Deidara x Rinnepero Ateicchi_
> 
> _Genres : Romance/Drama/Tragedy_
> 
> _Warnings : OC, AU, Semi-OOC_
> 
> _Rate : T_
> 
> **.**
> 
> **_ Fanfic Commission for Acut _ **

Seharusnya... tidak ada yang berbeda.

Seharusnya... semua ini berhasil seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"BOS! MEREKA TELAH DATANG!"

"APA!? Tapi, seharusnya hari ini mereka pergi liburan dan tidak akan kembali sampai minggu depan!"

"Percuma juga mencari alasannya sekarang, yang penting kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Suara para pria yang saling bersahutan itu akhirnya berhenti dan mereka buru-buru membereskan barang-barang yang bisa mereka ambil. Tidak, hanya tiga orang saja yang melakukan itu. Satu orang berdiri di dekat jendela memperhatikan mobil pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya semakin mendekat dan sudah siap untuk parkir. Dan satu orang lagi... sedang sibuk dengan suatu benda di depannya.

Kelima orang yang mengenakan penutup wajah tersebut telah tenggelam ke dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Rasa panik dan takut tertangkap telah menjadi pusat di dalam kepala mereka saat ini. Sang pemimpin yang bertugas mengawasi mulai menggertakkan giginya begitu pemilik mobil yang telah diparkir tersebut membuka pintunya.

"...Kita harus pergi sekarang." Membalikkan tubuhnya dari jendela, pemimpin itu berjalan mendekati salah satu temannya yang masih belum terlihat menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Tobi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Masih belum bisa juga!?"

"Ti-Tidak, bos! Mur-nya sudah terpasang kuat, sepertinya ada bagian yang tersangkut di dalam tembok," jawab pemuda itu ketakutan. Meski begitu, kedua tangannya masih sigap memegang berbagai peralatan untuk mengotak-atik benda itu, "aku tidak yakin bisa melepasnya—"

_**PIP** _

_**TIK** _

_**TIK** _

"Eh!?" pria yang disebut Tobi itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Ba-Bagaimana—pemicu peledaknya tiba-tiba aktif!"

"HAH!?" teriakan pemimpin mereka membuat ketiga orang lain menoleh ke sumber suara, "Cih. Minggir!" teriak pemuda itu sembari mendorong Tobi dan dengan lihai membuka tutup bagian pengontrol.

Keempat pemuda di sana memperhatikan punggung pemimpin mereka dengan tegang. Salah satu dari mereka kembali menoleh ke halaman depan rumah yang memperlihatkan satu keluarga tertawa bersama setelah keluar dari mobil dan siap memasuki rumah. Detak jantung mereka berpacu lebih keras, seakan semua yang ada di sini dapat mendengar detak jantung masing-masing.

"Mereka akan masuk. Bos, kita harus segera keluar dari si—"

"DIAM! AKU JUGA TAHU!" teriak pemimpin mereka dengan kesal. Sementara itu, bunyi peledak yang menghitung angka mundur tersebut terdengar semakin keras. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah mereka semua, "Sial! Apa yang salah? Semua kabel telah dipotong! Kenapa masih belum berhenti!?" teriaknya.

"BOS!"

Suara kunci yang diputar dari pintu depan membuat mereka semua bergerak dengan cepat. Tobi yang sedari tadi masih diam akhirnya menarik tangan bosnya, "Biarkan aku yang menangani ini, bos pergi sekarang juga bersama yang lain!" pintanya.

"Ha!? Kau pikir aku—"

"Ini salahku, bos! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!" dengan kekuatan penuhnya, Tobi menarik pemimpin mereka dan mendorongnya ke arah dua teman lain yang langsung menangkap tubuhnya, "Bawa bos pergi! Aku akan segera menyusul kalian, aku janji!"

"KAU—"

"Ng? Ayah, sepertinya aku mendengar suara orang."

Kata-kata yang terdengar begitu polos itu seketika membuat kelima tamu tak diundang membeku di posisi masing-masing. Tobi menggertakkan giginya dan dengan cepat kembali fokus pada bahan peledak di depannya. Langkah beberapa orang yang mendekat ke posisi mereka membuat tujuan mereka mengecil menjadi dua.

Kabur.

Dan...

"Ayo bos!"

"Lepaskan aku! Tobi!"

Namun, tak peduli sekuat apapun pemimpin mereka itu memberontak, kedua rekannya berhasil menariknya. Salah satu dari mereka telah membuka jendela untuk mempersiapkan jalur kabur. Tanpa mendengarkan permohonan pemimpin mereka, ketiga orang itu kabur membawa sebagian barang curian mereka dan bos yang berusaha menggapai satu lagi rekan mereka yang masih berjuang.

Hanya saja... sedikitpun Tobi tak menoleh ke belakang.

Hal terakhir yang mereka dengar setelah berhasil menyentuh tanah di luar adalah suara pintu yang terbuka dan teriakan sang kepala keluarga yang terkejut melihat orang asing di dapur rumahnya. Dan itu pun tak berlangsung lama. Pria yang merupakan pemimpin keempat temannya itu tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi di saat yang sama ketika ketiga rekannya terus menariknya menjauh.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia dengar lagi selain detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil sampai ke seberang taman dan mendarat di atas rerumputan di sana. Sesaat suasana di sekitar mereka terdengar hening sampai tiba-tiba—

_**DHUAAAAARR** _

—ledakan itu terjadi tepat di depan mereka.

Tanpa bisa mendengar suara satu sama lain, empat pasang mata itu melihat kobaran api di rumah yang seharusnya hanya menjadi target lokasi pencurian mereka yang biasa. Mulut mereka semua terbuka dengan bayangan api di mata mereka. Tak ada yang sanggup berkata apapun, hanya diam membisu mendengarkan suara api merah yang seakan melahap segalanya...

...termasuk nyawa-nyawa malang yang seharusnya tidak mereka ambil.

Bibir sang pemimpin yang masih duduk di atas tanah itu bergetar lemah sebelum dia menggertakkan giginya. Menundukkan kepalanya, dia sendiri meremas rerumputan di bawahnya dengan kuat. Tak ada yang bisa keluar dari kedua matanya yang telah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Sekujur tubuh pria itu bergetar menyadari kelemahannya sendiri yang tidak bisa dia maafkan.

"Maaf..." bisiknya pelan, "Maafkan... aku."

Sementara itu di dekatnya, tiga orang rekannya berteriak dengan suara yang memilukan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengar dan tahu cerita tentang mereka.

"TOBIII!"

...Ya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir di benak para manusia itu—

—bahwa punggung Tobi adalah pemandangan terakhir salah satu rekan mereka selama empat tahun.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari demi hari terus berlalu tanpa ada yang bisa menahannya.

Dan saat itu pula, seluruh _platform_ berita hampir selalu berisi satu topik yang sama.

["Menurut kepala polisi, kelompok teroris bernama _Phantom_ yang saat ini masih buron adalah dalang utama pada pemboman terakhir yang dilakukan tanggal xx lalu."]

Wanita yang duduk di balik meja itu terus berbicara melalui layar televisi yang bisa dilihat oleh seluruh penduduk di negara ini. Ekspresinya yang serius menyatakan bahwa kasus yang akan diberitakannya memang perlu perhatian oleh para warga yang menontonnya.

["Sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda pihak kepolisian menemukan titik terang keberadaan _Phantom_. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya karena dalam setahun, kelompok _Phantom_ dapatmeledakkan lima rumah dengan jeda satu minggu di setiap ledakan. Dan ini adalah tahun keempat mereka melakukan aksinya—"]

Suara cangkir yang bersentuhan dengan piring di bawahnya itu mengisi keheningan ruangan. Tepat di saat wanita yang berprofesi sebagai presenter berita itu kembali melihat layar dengan ekspresinya yang menunjukkan rasa simpati.

["—namun sejak rumah ketiga diledakkan... tak ada lagi kabar yang menandakan gerakan mereka selanjutnya."]

Presenter itu memegang kertas di bawahnya dengan kuat.

["Seolah mereka menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak."]

Pria yang memegang piring dan cangkir sebelumnya itu meletakkan kedua bendanya ke atas meja di sampingnya. Dia meraih _remote_ TV di sana lalu mengarahkannya ke satu-satunya kotak mesin di depan mereka.

["Apa yang terjadi dengan kelompok _Phantom?_ Apakah mungkin mereka menghilang karena kecelakaan yang berbeda dari biasanya pada ledakan bom terakhir—"]

_**PIP** _

Seketika layar TV itu berubah menjadi hitam.

Meletakkan kembali _remote_ TV ke atas meja, pria yang menggunakan masker tersebut menoleh ke arah seseorang yang duduk di atas kasur depannya. Kedua matanya mengernyit dalam memperhatikan ekspresi yang masih kosong pada wajah perempuan berambut cokelat itu.

"...Kau masih belum mau bicara?" tanya pria itu di balik masker. Suaranya terdengar dalam namun juga cukup hati-hati.

Saat tangannya bergerak untuk memegang atas kasur, kartu pengenal yang dikalungi di lehernya itu juga terbawa ke sana. Perempuan yang ditanya masih diam dengan tenang. Meski tidak terlihat ada respon yang berarti, iris cokelat di matanya melirik kartu pengenal di sampingnya.

Nama 'Hatake Kakashi' dan tulisan jabatan 'Kepala Detektif' itu kini terekam di dalam otaknya.

"Rinnepero Ateicchi."

Mendengar namanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba disebut membuat perempuan itu meremas selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kau satu-satunya saksi penting yang selamat di kecelakaan itu," menyentuh selimut yang menutupi kedua kaki Rinne, Kakashi meremasnya pelan hingga kusut, "bekerja samalah dengan kami."

Kedua alis Kakashi semakin mengernyit dalam ketika dia melanjutkan.

"Demi kedua orang tua dan adikmu."

Kata-kata itu sebenarnya adalah pemicu yang bagus. Pria berambut perak yang melawan arah gravitasi tersebut dapat melihat bibir Rinne terlipat ke dalam dan kedua tangannya meremas selimutnya semakin kuat. Perempuan manis yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Detektif tidak perlu mengatakan itu." Suara Rinne yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak, "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu mereka bukan keluarga kandungku." Bisiknya pelan tanpa mau melihat Kakashi.

"Cepat atau lambat... pada akhirnya mereka akan meninggalkanku." Tambah perempuan yang masih mengenakan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya termasuk dengan selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

Rinne langsung menutup percakapan di antara mereka saat itu juga. Awalnya Kakashi terlihat menatap tajam perempuan di depannya. Namun mengingat Rinne yang masih belum sepenuhnya stabil setelah sadar dari kondisi kritisnya seminggu yang lalu tersebut, membuat Kakashi berusaha menahan kesabarannya terlebih dahulu.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting, kau sudah siap bicara?" tanya Kakashi _to the point_ pada akhirnya.

Menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menggantung di udara itu, Kakashi mengetukkan ujung jarinya di atas kasur berulang kali. Rinne masih diam menatap pemandangan kosong di depannya sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Melihat jawaban lisan ini, Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Pria yang mengenakan jaket _bomber_ dengan bahan kulit sintetis itu akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya di samping kasur. Memilih kembali melepaskan perempuan itu lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Baiklah, _take your time._ " Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Kakashi mendengus pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku akan kembali lagi besok..." jeda sejenak, Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, "...itu sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi, mengingat kami harus mengejar kelompok pencuri yang sangat licin dan menyusahkan, maka aku juga akan mulai sibuk dari sekarang."

Mengerti maksud 'kami' itu adalah para polisi, Rinne hanya mengatup rapat bibirnya tanpa menyela.

"Jadi sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa ke sini lagi." Ucap Kakashi dengan tenang. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Kemungkinan terburuk, aku harus menarik para bawahanku yang berjaga di depan kamarmu. Tapi karena keberadaanmu sendiri belum bocor ke media _massa,_ seharusnya kau masih aman sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang masih datar seperti sebelumnya.

"...Benar juga," memejamkan kedua matanya, Rinne tersenyum kecil. "semua orang berpikir aku juga mati dalam ledakan itu."

Mendengar ini, Kakashi kembali memicingkan kedua matanya, "Lebih tepatnya, mereka bahkan tidak tahu kau ada."

Walau Kakashi sengaja mengucapkannya dengan kejam dan Rinne sudah terbiasa mendengar itu... entah kenapa ucapa itu terasa seperti belati yang menusuk dadanya dengan dalam.

Ya, memang.

Untuk apa 'keluarga'nya mengumumkan anak palsu di saat mereka sendiri telah memiliki anak asli yang jauh lebih berharga?

Kakashi menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Kami tidak bisa terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggumu. Dengan umurmu sekarang, seharusnya kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan yang terbaik untukmu, 'kan?" tidak ada jawaban, Kakashi terus melanjutkan, "Tapi, kau tetap harus ingat jasa keluarga yang telah mengadopsimu ini. Dengan membantu kami, setidaknya kau bisa sedikit membalas kebaikan mereka."

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup panjang, pada akhirnya Rinne melirik detektif polisi yang terus berbicara sepihak. Mendapatkan perhatian dari saksi mata yang penting tersebut, Kakashi tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi maupun nada bicaranya.

"Kuberi tahu saja, dulu kelompok _Phantom_ memang cukup aman dan dicap sebagai kriminal tingkat B karena mereka hanya mencuri lalu meledakkan rumah yang telah dipastikan kosong untuk menghapus jejak. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada lagi ampun untuk kelompok pencuri itu."

Mendengus pelan di balik masker, Kakashi melihat ke arah lain.

"Tidak. Bukan hanya pencuri lagi, sekarang mereka adalah pembunuh. Teroris."

Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya perlahan meskipun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tempat Rinne dirawat. Saat Kakashi memegang kenop pintu, dia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku kapan saja. Seluruh pihak rumah sakit sudah mengetahui tentangmu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, mereka akan segera memberitahuku." Suara kenop pintu yang ditekan terdengar menggema, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kakashi keluar dari pintu yang terbuka dan langsung menutupnya rapat. Di luar kamar, dia langsung ditemui oleh dua asistennya yang langsung mengangguk mengerti setelah membaca tatapan Kakashi. Ketiga polisi itu akhirnya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan tempat Rinne dirawat dengan suara langkah mereka yang menggema di sepanjang koridor. Kakashi terlihat memasukkan beberapa kertas berisi data saksi mata pentingnya itu ke dalam tas yang dibawakan oleh salah satu asistennya.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Rinne masih tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri dan untuk beberapa saat tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Rinne menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan bantal di bagian atas kasur yang sengaja dia tegakkan.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Rinne melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Tangannya menyentuh bekas-bekas lukanya sendiri sebelum dia kembali mengepal kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas selimut.

"Kenapa... aku masih hidup?" tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Rinne bisa membayangkan seluruh memori yang terakhir dia ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya hingga dia berada di sini sekarang.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti air menggenang di kedua matanya.

"...Kenapa?"

Rinnepero Ateicchi tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya. Dia ditemukan saat masih bayi di dalam kotak depan pintu panti asuhan saat malam hari. Nama yang dia dapatkan pun ditulis pada selembar kertas yang ada bersamanya di dalam kotak saat itu. Sekitar lima tahun setelahnya, baru orang tuanya yang sekarang ini mengangkatnya sebagai anak.

...Atau lebih tepatnya mengangkatnya sebagai bentuk 'pancingan' agar mendapatkan anak kandung yang sudah biasa diterapkan oleh para keluarga menurut kepercayaan dari zaman dulu.

Meskipun bersikap tidak peduli, pada dasarnya perkataan Kakashi tetap benar. Rinne tak akan pernah bisa melupakan jasa kedua orang tuanya yang telah mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan itu. Walau perlahan tapi pasti kasih sayang mereka berkurang sejak mereka mendapatkan anak yang lahir dengan darah daging mereka sendiri, bukan berarti Rinne akan membenci mereka atau bahkan adik laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Mengingat senyuman terakhir mereka... rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang menamparnya dengan sangat keras hingga telinganya berdengung.

Lalu percakapan terakhir mereka di perjalanan pulang saat itu kembali menggema di dalam kepalanya.

" _Maaf sekali ya, kita tidak jadi liburan minggu ini."_

" _EEEHHH!? Kenapa ayah? Ayah kan sudah janji!"_

" _Hei, dengarkan dulu alasan ayahmu. Ini masalah pekerjaan!"_

" _Iya, tiba-tiba klien ayah mengabari kalau dia hanya bisa menemui ayah minggu ini jadi maaf sekali! Minggu depan kita pasti pergi, ayah janji!"_

" _Huuh, apa boleh buat. Oke deh."_

...setelah laki-laki kecil di sana menyerah dengan ekspresi merajuknya, seluruh anggota keluarga pun tertawa. Ya. Termasuk Rinne.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi tawa terakhir mereka.

Detik berikutnya, mobil mereka telah sampai di rumah. Ketiga anggota keluarga turun dari mobil bersamaan tapi ketika Rinne akan turun, tiba-tiba hpnya berdering. Alhasil keluarganya masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu dan Rinne menerima teleponnya dengan berdiri di samping mobil.

Dia memang ingat mendengar suara berisik dari arah halamannya, namun Rinne tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena berpikiran paling itu hanya kucing liar atau adiknya yang sedang bermain di sekitar sana. Teleponnya baru selesai beberapa menit kemudian dan Rinne hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya ketika—

_**DHUAAAAARR** _

—semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Efek ledakan yang cukup besar membuat tubuh Rinne terhempas ke arah bebatuan di halamannya. Kepalanya mengenai salah satu batu keras di sana hingga dia pingsan saat itu juga. Beberapa percikan api dan barang-barang yang terlempar mengenai tubuh kecilnya. Rinne mengaku sempat berpikir bahwa inilah akhir hidup yang akan ditemuinya. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang dapat dia ingat.

Namun, Tuhan masih berkata lain.

Rinne memang hilang kesadaran dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum hal berikutnya yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih serta bau obat-obatan yang mengelilinginya. Kenyataan bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang selamat... sama sekali tidak membuatnya bersyukur.

Justru sebaliknya.

Melirik laci meja di sampingnya, Rinne menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di sana. Koran dengan tanggal sekitar lima hari yang lalu itu dibukanya dan dia langsung menemukan berita yang menggunakan judul paling besar dibanding judul berita yang lain. Rinne menelusuri setiap kata-kata pada isi berita itu dengan jarinya lalu berhenti.

[Ditemukan korban tewas berjumlah empat orang. Rxxx (41 tahun), Ixxxx (38 tahun), Hxxx (12 tahun), dan seseorang yang diperkirakan salah satu dari komplotan _Phantom_ yaitu—]

"Tobi, 23 tahun..." bisik Rinne dengan suaranya yang tidak sengaja dikeluarkan. Meremas sisi-sisi koran hingga kusut, Rinne menundukkan kepalanya, "...kenapa... kenapa harus kau?"

Mengisak lebih kuat, Rinne meremas koran itu dengan kedua tangannya yang menyatu di depan dada. Menggertakkan giginya ketika dia membasahi koran dan selimut di bawah dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Seharusnya... nyawaku saja yang diambil."

Tenggelam di antara perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa membuat dada Rinne terasa semakin sesak.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus keluargaku? Apa yang telah kami lakukan padamu? Pada kalian?"

Harus ke siapa dia melampiaskan seluruh emosi mengerikan ini?

"Seandainya... seandainya saja—"

_**CKLEK** _

Tersentak kaget, Rinne mendongakkan kepalanya cepat tanpa sempat menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir. Dia sempat panik mengira Hatake Kakashi datang lagi, namun semua perkiraan itu sirna ketika dia melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruangannya dengan memegang kenop pintunya dengan erat.

Rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai masih berjatuhan ketika pria itu memasang ekspresi kaget yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Rinne tidak bisa melihat mata kirinya yang tertutupi oleh poni panjang pria tersebut, tapi Rinne bisa melihat iris biru langit mata kanannya membulat sempurna ketika kedua iris cokelat Rinne menangkapnya. Dilihat sekilas, pria yang memiliki badan cukup tegap itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dengan _T-shirt_ putih di baliknya dan celana _jeans_ hitam panjang. Jelas sekali dia tidak menggunakan seragam seperti para polisi pada umumnya.

Tunggu.

Kalau begitu... siapa dia?

Seketika Rinne teringat dengan perkataan Kakashi bahwa mungkin tidak ada lagi polisi yang berjaga di depan kamarnya. Dan sebagai anak angkat, Rinne tidak punya anggota keluarga lain yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Jadi, kemungkinannya besar bahwa pria berambut pirang itu hanya orang asing.

Napas Rinne tercekat dan kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam. Dia meremas koran di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke balik selimut lalu menatap tajam pria yang juga masih memasang ekspresi bingung tersebut.

"Siapa kau!?" teriak Rinne dengan suara yang pecah. Susah payah dia berusaha menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit jika digerakkan, "Pe-Pergi! Aku akan memanggil dokter!" teriaknya semakin berantakan sembari meraba sisi kasurnya untuk mencari tombol pemanggil dengan panik.

"Ha? Eh—tu—TUNGGU DULU!" teriak pria itu reflek. Dia menoleh ke belakang lalu kanan dan kiri sebelum berlari ke samping Rinne dan memegang tangan perempuan yang gemetar tersebut, "Kau salah paham! Aku hanya salah masuk kamar! Hei, jangan!" teriak pria itu juga dengan sedikit kesal saat Rinne berhasil lolos dari tangannya.

"Bo-Bohong! Aku tidak akan tertipu!" teriak Rinne yang masih belum memberi kesempatan pada orang asing yang datang tidak diundang. Air matanya masih mengalir dan suaranya tercekat berulang kali ketika mereka saling berebut tombol di samping kasurnya.

Wajar saja. Di situasi seperti ini...

...siapa yang sesungguhnya bisa Rinne percaya?

Akhirnya dengan keterpaksaan, pria itu meraih tombol itu dan segera menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya, "Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku bukan orang jahat!" teriaknya pada akhirnya. Melihat Rinne yang masih menatapnya penuh curiga tak tersampaikan, entah kenapa memancing empat sudut siku-siku yang terbentuk di ujung dahinya, "AKU. HANYA. SALAH. MASUK. KAMAR. BODOH!"

Mendengar ini, Rinne mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Bo-Bodoh?"

"TENTU SAJA! ORANG YANG TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN ORANG LAIN ADALAH ORANG BODOH!" teriaknya masih belum puas. Namun begitu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, pria itu segera menutup mulutnya, "Ugh, sial! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi berteriak di rumah sakit, argh... maafkan aku." Ucapnya antara kesal dan marah meskipun ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Sangat kontras sekali.

Rinne belum berkutik, kedua iris cokelatnya masih membulat sempurna setelah pria di depannya meneriakinya. Pemuda yang terlihat berumur dua puluh tahunan seperti dirinya itu mendecak kesal lalu kembali berdiri tegak. Dia menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan melihat ke arah lain. Tanpa kata-kata, dia mendengus lalu melempar tombol pemanggilnya ke tangan Rinne yang reflek menerimanya.

Setelah melihat tombol di atas kedua tangannya yang menyatu beberapa saat, Rinne kembali melihat pemuda di depannya. Pemuda beriris biru langit itu masih diam dengan bibir atas dan bawahnya terkatup rapat saat dia terus melihat kemanapun yang tidak akan bertabrakan dengan kedua iris cokelat _hazelnut_ milik Rinne.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi _awkward._ Pria itu masih belum bergerak dari posisinya sampai Rinne menurunkan tangannya di atas selimut, "...Tidak. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Hn?"

Mendengar suara pria itu lagi membuat Rinne membuang mukanya, "Maaf karena langsung menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak," sesekali melirik pria berambut pirang itu, Rinne masih mempertahankan posisinya, "aku sedikit panik jadi—"

"Oh, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sendiri reflek masuk ketika kau berniat memanggil dokter. Wajar saja jika kau langsung curiga padaku," katanya dengan santai. Tertawa kecil, pria itu melirik ke arah lain sebelum kembali melihat Rinne dan mencoba tersenyum, "sepertinya aku sendiri juga panik hahaha."

Rinne masih memperhatikan wajah pria aneh itu sebelum dia tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya di depan Rinne yang langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Reitokaze Deidara. Kau?"

Sadar pria itu baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan mengajaknya berkenalan membuat Rinne mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sedikit ragu berulang kali sampai akhirnya Rinne berhasil menjabat tangan di depannya dengan pelan.

"Rinnepero... Ateicchi."

Senyuman di wajah Deidara sempat menghilang sebelum kembali lagi. Dia menarik tangannya setelah Rinne melepasnya. Deidara menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Teicchi ya, nama yang menarik." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Mendengar ini, Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Namamu sendiri aneh, Deidara." Ujarnya seakan tak mau kalah. Deidara berhenti tertawa dan kembali melihat ke arah lain ketika Rinne bertanya, "Kau tidak terlihat sakit. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Deidara kembali menoleh, "Ada temanku yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dia tidak memberitahu nomor kamarnya, hanya memberi ciri-ciri lokasinya jadi aku harus mencari dengan teliti." Menghela napasnya, Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sebelum ini saja aku sudah salah masuk kamar sampai tiga kali. Tapi orang-orang di kamar sebelumnya masih mau menanyakan apa keperluanku dengan baik. Jadi, sejauh ini aku tidak terlibat masalah."

Melirik Rinne yang masih diam, tiba-tiba Deidara menyeringai jahil, "Hanya kau yang tiba-tiba langsung menuduhku penjahat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dingin sekali tahu. Kau tidak punya teman ya?" tanyanya.

...Dan cukup tepat sasaran.

Wajah Rinne reflek memerah karena malu dan merasakan amarah yang kembali memuncak saat tersinggung secara tidak sengaja. Melihat ekspresi itu menghapus seringaian Deidara yang langsung bingung melihat reaksi perempuan di depannya.

"K-K-Kau—KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, DASAR BODOH!"

"...He?"

Kondisinya yang masih belum sepenuhnya stabil ini membuat perasaan Rinne jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Kedua bola matanya telah berlinang penuh air mata ketika dengan cepat dia mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan memukulkannya ke Deidara yang kebingungan, "Eh, tunggu—"

"PERGI! PERGI! DASAR SOK TAHU! TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Rinne berulang kali di setiap sela pukulan bantalnya. Deidara terus mencoba menghindar dan berusaha bertahan namun Rinne tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi, "KELUAR KAU! DASAR PIRANG BAU!"

"Hei, aku tidak bau! Argh, baik baik aku akan keluar!" ucapan Deidara membuat Rinne berhenti memukulnya dan melihatnya dengan suara isakan yang masih terdengar sangat jelas. Kedua alis Deidara tertarik ketika dia tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa dia menyerah, "Huff, baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Ucapnya tanpa beban lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Rinne membuka mulutnya ketika dia tersentak kaget. Melihat punggung Deidara mendadak memberi rasa penyesalan yang entah kenapa muncul di balik dadanya. Deidara terus berjalan hingga menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan ini. Terombang-ambing di dalam pemikirannya, Rinne tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Tidak.

Jangan pergi.

Kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu bertentangan dengan hatinya!?

Rinne menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya yang sempat terjulur ketika akan menggapai Deidara. Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menahan laki-laki asing itu di sini. Lagipula cepat atau lambat, Deidara pasti akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Jadi, lebih cepat lebih baik, 'kan?

"Oh ya," tiba-tiba Deidara berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "meskipun kau di rumah sakit, kau tetap harus memperhatikan penampilanmu. Rambutmu mengerikan sekali. Seperti sarang lebah. Apalagi dengan wajahmu yang habis menangis." Ucapnya datar sebelum menarik kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Rinne memproses kata-kata itu sampai dia tersadar dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Menggertakkan giginya kesal, Rinne mengangkat bantal di tangannya setinggi mungkin lalu melemparnya dengan kuat.

"PERGI SIALAAAAAAN!"

_**BHUG** _

Namun sayangnya bantal itu hanya menabrak pintu yang telah ditutup dengan cepat oleh Deidara yang telah berada di luar. Rinne mengatur napasnya melihat bantal putihnya kini tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pintu.

"...Benar, pergi saja."

Setelah merasa tenang, Rinne menghela napas lega lalu meremas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum mengusap air mata yang tersisa dan jejak-jejak di sana dengan lengannya.

Sampai kemarin... dia hanya perempuan berumur dua puluh tahun yang memiliki kehidupan biasa.

Lalu satu ledakan telah mengubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Jangan kembali lagi... dasar aneh."

Dan Rinnepero Ateicchi masih belum menyadari hal itu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Jadi..."

Rinne tidak pernah merasa sangat jengkel seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tertawa kecil, pria berambut pirang panjang itu hanya tersenyum santai melihat ekspresi kesal perempuan di depannya. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, dia mengangkat keranjang buah di salah satu tangannya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang menjenguk?" Deidara menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Aku membawakan buah untukmu lho."

Mendengar kata-kata Deidara sebenarnya dapat membuat Rinne yang wajahnya telah memerah itu tersipu senang. Setidaknya sampai Deidara menambahkan...

"Yah, meskipun ini buah sisa sih." Melihat ke arah buah-buah di atas keranjangnya lalu Deidara kembali melihat Rinne dengan kedua mata menyipit, "Aku berniat memberikan semuanya pada temanku, tapi dia hanya meminta sebagian jadi—ouch! Aduh, aduh! Hei! Kenapa memukulku!?"

Rinne memukul Deidara penuh emosi mengesampingkan tangan kirinya yang sedikit kesusahan karena masih tersambung dengan infus. Deidara sendiri hanya menghindar dengan mengangkat tangannya dan tidak mundur sedikitpun.

"Aduh! Jangan begitu dong Teicchi, aku datang menjenguk 'kan demi kau juga!"

Rinne berhenti memukul dan menatap Deidara bingung, "Demi... aku?"

Deidara berdiri dengan tegak dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Beberapa hari ini aku selalu memperhatikan kamarmu..." jeda sejenak, Deidara menatap Rinne dengan tenang, "...tapi tidak ada yang datang ke kamarmu lagi. Aku kasihan padamu jadi—"

_**BHUG** _

...Tanpa perlu hitungan detik, Deidara langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. Memegang perutnya yang baru saja ditonjok dengan dalam oleh tangan Rinne yang entah bagaimana masih memiliki cukup tenaga untuk membuat pria berambut pirang panjang itu mengerang kesakitan.

Melihat tubuh Deidara yang terjatuh di depannya, Rinne hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang wajahnya yang memerah, "Salah sendiri menyebalkan." Gerutunya pelan.

Walau bersikap tidak peduli, sebenarnya Rinne tetap memikirkannya. Memang benar kata Deidara, selain para polisi yang bergantian menginterogasinya dan dokter hingga suster yang mengecek keadaannya, tidak ada lagi yang datang ke sini. Sedari awal, Rinne sendiri bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul dan dekat dengan teman-temannya jadi meskipun bukan karena keberadaannya yang disembunyikan dari dunia luar, Rinne cukup yakin tidak akan banyak yang menjenguknya.

Pada akhirnya akan sama saja.

Oleh karena itu... laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar aneh.

Bahkan meskipun dengan pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat tidak enak untuk diingat... kenapa dia masih datang?

Setelah rasa sakitnya sudah sedikit lebih ringan, Deidara akhirnya mencoba berdiri kembali dengan berpegangan pada sisi kasur Rinne, "Kau ini... benar-benar kasar ya."

Rinne melirik galak. Namun Deidara hanya tertawa hambar dengan kedua mata yang menyipit, keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi itu, Deidara berdehem pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain meski mulutnya terus berbicara.

"Yah, tapi bagus sih... itu artinya kau sudah mau sembuh," ucap pria itu dengan tenang. Rinne masih diam memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam—penuh kecurigaan, "sudahlah, jangan menatapku begitu. Aku bukan orang jahat kok." Ucapnya.

Mendengus pelan, Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Deidara telah mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Hmph, kau mungkin bukan orang jahat tapi sifatmu tetap menyebalkan." Gerutu Rinne pelan. Deidara hanya diam dan begitu Rinne kembali menatapnya, dia membalas dengan senyum.

Tersentak melihat senyuman itu, Rinne membuang mukanya yang memerah.

"Po-Pokoknya aku tidak memintamu untuk datang ke sini. Tapi, kalau kau yang mau melakukannya sendiri, apa boleh buat."

Ucapan Rinne yang lebih terdengar seperti menggerutu itu membuat Deidara semakin melebarkan senyumannya, " _Bingo._ Aku memang mau melakukannya sendiri kok. Bahkan meskipun kau mengusirku—" kata-kata ini membuat Rinne tertegun dan langsung menoleh, "—cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan kembali." Deidara terkekeh pelan dan Rinne bisa memastikan wajahnya semakin menghangat.

Ukh.

Apa-apaan sih dia...

"Tidak ada protes, 'kan?"

Melihat Deidara yang menunggu jawabannya, membuat Rinne membuka mulutnya sedikit lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Lama dia memikirkannya sampai akhirnya dia melirik ke arah lain dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Yah, sudahlah.

Menghela napasnya, Rinne berbisik pelan, "Sejujurnya, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang sepertimu," ucapan ini membuat senyuman Deidara menghilang. Namun, seolah membalasnya, Rinne mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "tapi kali ini aku memberikan pengecualian. Melihat kau sangat ingin berteman denganku, apa boleh buat. Hahaha!"

Ucapan penuh percaya diri itu membuat Deidara membuka mulutnya sebelum kembali tersenyum kecil, "Percaya diri sekali, padahal aku hanya kasihan padamu." Katanya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa membalikkan kata-kata itu padamu." Balas Rinne dengan cepat. Setelah mengatakan itu, Rinne membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menatap mata kanan Deidara yang terlihat.

Untuk sepersekian detik, iris _hazelnut brown_ dan _sky blue_ itu saling menatap dalam.

Sampai tiba-tiba mereka mendengus lalu tertawa bersama.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau menggelikan!"

"Hei, kau duluan yang menatapku, bodoh."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah tertawa bersama dan mulai melontarkan kata-kata ejekan pada satu sama lain seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Seakan mereka sudah bertemu jauh lebih lama sebelum ini. Meski begitu, mengesampingkan apa yang akan mungkin terjadi nanti atau memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit, mereka saling bertukar kata dan mulai bercerita pada satu sama lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rinne menyadari akhir hidup yang telah menantinya itu perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi awal hidup yang baru.

Ya. Mendapat teman di rumah sakit seperti ini dan tepat saat dia telah kehilangan semuanya...

...tidak buruk juga.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seminggu lebih empat hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Deidara membawa buah untuk pertama kalinya. Sampai saat ini, masih tidak ada yang aneh... selain kenyataan bahwa pria misterius menyebalkan yang baru datang kemarin kini telah menjadi teman terdekatnya.

Hari-hari berlanjut damai dengan Deidara yang selalu muncul di balik pintu mulai dari siang lalu pulang entah kemana pada sore harinya.

...Oh.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, aku memang tidak pernah bertanya." Gumam Rinne sembari memeluk bantal yang dia ambil dari atas sofa di ujung ruangan. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai dia tersenyum sendiri dan tertawa kecil, "Nanti kutanyakan deh." Bisiknya di balik bantal.

Rinne memeluk bantalnya semakin erat sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Secara reflek, Rinne mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Meski dengan cepat dia menghilangkan senyuman itu dan memasang ekspresi datar seolah dia tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Deidara sama sekali lalu membuang wajahnya.

"Huh, kau datang lagi—"

"Hm? Ah, iya. Sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari ya?"

Mendengar suara yang jauh lebih berat dan seperti tertutup sesuatu membuat Rinne membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh kaget. Melihat Hatake Kakashi yang sedang melihatnya dengan kedua mata malas itu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kakashi!? Apa—"

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu," potong Kakashi cepat sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Rinne merapatkan bibirnya dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya curiga, "sepertinya keadaanmu semakin membaik sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu ya. Mungkin tinggal menunggu hitungan hari sampai kau diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit." Gumamnya.

Kata-kata Kakashi ini membuat Rinne kembali tersentak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Benar juga, pasti akan datang hari dimana dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Hari dimana dia akan kembali ke dunia luar dan menemui kenyataan yang langsung dihadapkan di depan kedua matanya. Hari dimana dia tidak akan lagi mencium bau obat-obatan antiseptik dan semacamnya.

Saat hari itu datang...

...apakah itu berarti seluruh kehidupan baru yang dia dapatkan di dalam rumah sakit juga akan berakhir?

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tidak. Jangan berpikiran bodoh. Pertemanannya dengan Deidara tidak hanya sebatas di dalam rumah sakit saja. Pasti bisa berlanjut di dunia luar. Rinne cukup meminta alamat kontak Deidara dan mereka pasti akan berhubungan lagi sebagaimana teman-teman pada umumnya.

Benar... pasti begitu, 'kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, alasanku datang kemari..." Kakashi bergerak mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia jepit di antara ketiak dan tubuhnya yaitu tas map besar. Kakashi membuka resleting di sana lalu mengambil satu amplop kertas cokelat di dalamnya, "...ini tiga orang yang menurut penyelidikan adalah tersangka utama peledakan rumahmu."

Kedua iris mata Rinne membulat sempurna dan dia melihat Kakashi yang masih memegang amplop kertas tersebut. Kakashi mengangguk seolah mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan di kepala perempuan itu.

"Ya, tiga anggota kelompok _Phantom._ " Setelah Rinne menerima amplop itu, Kakashi menarik tangannya kembali, "Walau begitu, penyelidikan sedang menemui jalan buntu karena ketiga tersangka ini tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan dengan satu sama lain. Kami sedang berusaha menemukan titik terang yang dapat menghubungkan ketiganya sekaligus bukti kuat untuk menangkap mereka. Selain itu—"

Rinne bisa merasakan tangannya mencengkeram erat amplopnya hingga kusut.

"—kami belum menemukan pemimpin mereka. Entah bagaimana, seperti ada _link_ yang ditutup sangat rapat hingga kami tidak bisa membukanya dengan mudah."

Melihat Rinne yang masih diam menatap amplop di atas selimutnya, membuat Kakashi menghela napas. Dia mengenakan topinya lagi yang tadi sempat dia lepas ketika memasuki kamar Rinne, "Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggumu melihat tiga tersangka itu dan mendengar pendapatmu. Tapi, masih ada kasus lain yang perlu diselidiki jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya. Masih tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya, Kakashi terus berjalan ke arah pintu, "Sudah ya, aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Lalu suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup menggema seiring dengan sosok Kakashi yang menghilang lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rinne masih diam di posisinya dan menatap amplop cokelat yang tersegel rapi itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut lalu tangannya mulai gemetar ketika dia memegang amplop itu.

"Di balik ini... ada pembunuh ayah, ibu, dan adikku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rinne membuka mulutnya lebar untuk menarik napas sebanyak yang dia bisa. Rasanya seperti kekurangan oksigen secara mendadak. Mencengkeram amplop itu semakin erat, Rinne juga memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia takut?

Kenapa dia tidak mau membuka amplop ini?

" _Teicchi!"_

Dan di saat itu, tiba-tiba sosok seseorang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Terkesiap, Rinne membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri dan perasaan yang membelenggu tubuhnya seakan enggan melepaskannya. Secara reflek, Rinne memeluk amplop cokelat itu di depan dadanya dengan kuat.

"Ke-Kenapa?" rambut di sisi-sisi kepala Rinne berjatuhan. Menutupi wajah perempuan yang kebingungan dan ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas itu, "Kenapa kau muncul... Deidara?"

_**KREET** _

Suara pintu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya membuat Rinne tersentak kaget. Kali ini sesuai perkiraan Rinne, laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu muncul. Di saat dia sedang berbalik untuk menutup pintu, dengan cepat Rinne menyembunyikan amplop pemberian Kakashi ke balik selimutnya. Rinne duduk dengan tegak seolah tidak ada yang aneh ketika Deidara berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf aku telat, Teicchi. Ada macet di jalan utama tadi haha." Ucapnya santai seperti biasa, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Memasang senyum kaku, Rinne mencoba menjawab, "Tak pernah lebih baik," jeda sejenak, Rinne memperhatikan Deidara yang mengambil kursi untuk duduk di dekatnya seperti biasa, "dan tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau 'kan tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjengukku." Lanjut Rinne lugas seperti biasa.

Mendengar ini, Deidara sempat kehilangan senyumannya dan melirik Rinne dengan datar. Sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan melihat ke arah lain sehingga Rinne tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mata yang dipasang oleh laki-laki itu, "Baiklah." Ucap Deidara.

Suasana hening menghampiri mereka beberapa saat. Rinne yang masih terfokus dengan amplop di balik selimutnya dan Deidara yang mulai melihat ke arah TV sementara tangannya mencari sesuatu, "Oh ya, ada acara TV yang ingin kulihat. Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menonton sebentar, 'kan?" tanya Deidara tanpa melihat ke arah Rinne sedikitpun.

"...Ya." Jawab Rinne. Meski perempuan itu sendiri tahu apapun jawabannya, Deidara tidak akan berhenti seperti biasa. Deidara mengambil _remote_ lalu menyalakan TV di seberang mereka yang sengaja diletakkan di atas rak dinding.

Rinne tidak terlalu memikirkan apa acara TV yang ingin ditonton Deidara itu. Sehingga ketika Deidara diam di salah satu acara, Rinne tidak memperhatikannya dan hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Hening sesaat di antara mereka sampai suara TV menggema.

["Berjumpa lagi dengan kami, berita lintas siang hari ini dengan saya—"]

"Cih, dipotong berita pula." Ketus Deidara dengan kesal. Dia telah menopang dagunya di atas kasur, "di _channel_ itu saja deh—"

"Tunggu." Potong Rinne cepat. Menahan Deidara yang akan mengganti _channel_ beritanya. Deidara menoleh bingung namun tidak menanyakan apapun, dia kembali menurunkan _remote_ di tangannya dan ikut melihat ke arah TV.

["Kali ini berita akan kembali membahas perkembangan kasus kelompok _Phantom._ "]

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Rinne sekarang, yang jelas ekspresi Deidara masih belum berubah meskipun dia mengulang nama itu dari mulutnya, "Kelompok _Phantom?_ " tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"...Kau tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan Rinne membuat Deidara menoleh sedikit. Mencoba menangkap ekspresi Rinne yang tertutup oleh rambut di sisi-sisinya. Deidara mendengus pelan dan kembali melihat TV.

"Tidak. Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat berita," jawab Deidara. Dia melanjutkan setelah menghela napasnya, "tapi aku sudah beberapa kali mendengar nama ini. Sepertinya lagi _booming_ ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman polos di bibirnya.

Namun, Rinne masih tidak terpengaruh. Padahal biasanya jika dia menanyakan sesuatu yang serius dan dijawab Deidara dengan asal, dia akan langsung mengomel dengan wajah memerah. Rinne menunduk sedikit dan membuka mulutnya.

" _Phantom_ adalah kelompok pencuri yang selalu mencuri isi satu rumah orang kaya. Mereka hanya mencuri ketika targetnya sedang tidak di rumah. Karena untuk menyembunyikan jejak, mereka menggunakan bom rakitan mereka sendiri untuk meledakkan rumah itu hingga hancur dan rata dengan tanah."

Penjelasan panjang dari Rinne itu menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah Deidara.

"Di awal, mereka bukan kelompok penjahat yang berbahaya karena tak pernah ada korban di setiap aksi mereka. Ini memberikan indikasi bahwa mereka memang sangat berhati-hati dan hanya fokus dengan tujuan mencuri."

Kedua tangan Rinne di atas selimut meremas kainnya dengan kuat.

"...Sampai akhirnya mereka meledakkan satu rumah beserta seluruh anggota keluarga di dalamnya."

Mendengar ini, kedua iris biru langit milik Deidara membulat sekilas. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia sepenuhnya menghadap kasur Rinne meski perempuan berambut ikal cokelat itu sama sekali belum menoleh dan terus berbicara.

Di saat yang sama, berita yang mereka tonton sekarang juga mengatakan hal serupa seperti Rinne.

"Menurut penyelidikan lokasi, bisa diperkirakan bahwa kelompok _Phantom_ melakukan kesalahan fatal sehingga terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dihindari. Fakta ini dapat dilihat dari salah satu korban tewas yang diperkirakan adalah anggota mereka dan—"

Suasana di antara mereka mendadak terasa begitu hening. Hanya suara Rinne dan suara wanita di layar TV yang terdengar.

"—kabar mereka yang tidak terdengar lagi sejak tragedi mengenaskan itu."

Suara Rinne mulai terdengar pecah. Deidara mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung. Dan saat itu pula, Deidara menoleh ketika presenter wanita di TV menjelaskan satu anggota keluarga yang terbunuh di tragedi itu.

["Berdasarkan _update_ yang diberikan oleh pihak kepolisian, ternyata masih ada satu korban selamat di kasus ledakan kediaman keluarga ini. Dia adalah—"]

"Eh?" Deidara menoleh lagi dan melihat Rinne, "Korban selamat itu..."

Menggertakkan giginya, Rinne mengangguk pelan.

Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh sampai Deidara mendengar suara pecah Rinne berubah menjadi isakan. Menoleh pelan dari TV yang masih menunjukkan foto Rinnepero Ateicchi di sana, Deidara melihat Rinne yang kini benar-benar berada di sampingnya. Menangis dengan muka yang ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya. Seperti anak kecil malang yang tersesat.

Kedua alis Deidara bertaut namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Rinne terus menangis sementara berita di TV itu dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa lokasi Rinne tidak bisa dibocorkan ke masyarakat oleh aparat kepolisian karena dia adalah saksi mata yang penting. Kemungkinannya besar dia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi saat malam itu sehingga dapat mengundang para anggota _Phantom_ yang bisa saja ingin menutup mulutnya.

...Walau sebenarnya, hal itu sendiri adalah yang diharapkan oleh para polisi untuk memancing kelompok _Phantom_ keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Perangkap yang jelas sekali.

Deidara masih diam dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam, "Teicchi," mendengar namanya disebut, sempat ada jeda di dalam tangisan Rinne meski dia melanjutkannya lagi. Deidara menghela napasnya lalu mengusap kepala perempuan itu, "hei, tenanglah. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa mereka sudah menghilang, 'kan? Itu artinya tidak ada yang akan mengincarmu. Kau aman sekarang." Ucapnya tanpa menghentikan tangannya.

Rinne menggeleng pelan, "Bukan itu masalahnya." Setelah merasa cukup menangis, Rinne menegakkan kepalanya sehingga Deidara menarik tangannya.

"Aku mengerti seandainya mereka menghilang karena memang menyesali perbuatan mereka, tapi..."

Wajah Rinne yang masih menatap dinding di depannya itu membuat Deidara diam memperhatikannya. Ekspresi marah dan kecewa terlihat jelas di sana dengan bekas jejak air mata yang tidak bisa membohongi siapapun.

"...aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan mereka yang kabur begitu saja setelah merebut satu-satunya keluarga yang pernah aku miliki."

Enggan melihat ekspresi itu, Deidara melirik ke arah lain ketika Rinne melanjutkan.

"Tidak... bisa."

Mendengar suara yang lebih mirip rintihan kesakitan itu masih belum merubah ekspresi Deidara sedikitpun. Deidara masih diam dan menatap lurus dinding di depannya dari posisinya duduk. Terus menunggu sampai tangisan Rinne berhenti yang tak kunjung datang. Bahkan bertambah keras.

Melirik Rinne sekali lagi sampai akhirnya Deidara mendengus pelan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi belakangnya, "Aah membosankan sekali, mau sampai kapan kau menangis!?"

Rinne langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kesal, "HAH—"

"Kau hanya manusia biasa. Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah yang sudah lewat!" Deidara menarik tubuhnya dan dengan cepat mendekat, menghilangkan jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Rinne. Menatap dalam kedua iris cokelat yang masih berair itu, "Biar kuberi tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang."

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "A-Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Deidara mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "MAJU, BODOH!"— _ **DHUAK**_ _._ Menjedukkan dahinya dengan dahi Rinne yang langsung mengerang cepat dan memegang dahinya sendiri, "Kau tidak akan bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati! Kau juga tidak bisa memutar waktu! Daripada menangisi keluargamu yang telah pergi, lebih baik tatap masa depanmu dan berjanjilah untuk menjadi lebih baik demi mereka!"

Kedua iris cokelat _hazelnut_ itu kembali membulat sempurna.

"MENGERTI, TIDAK!?"

"Me-Mengerti." Ucap Rinne terbata dan reflek mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya, "Da-Dan jangan meneriakiku! Aku tidak suka!" pinta Rinne di setiap jeda tangisannya. Masih enggan menunjukkan wajahnya pada pria yang masih memasang ekspresi jengkel di depannya.

Melihat Rinne yang telah jauh lebih tenang, membuat Deidara menghela napas dan duduk di tepi kasur Rinne. Memberi goyangan pelan ketika dia duduk di sana, " _Well,_ masalah kau mau memaafkan mereka atau tidak, itu pilihanmu sendiri." Suara Deidara membuat Rinne kembali berdiri tegak dan menoleh untuk melihat punggung laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut, "Kau bisa tenang menunggu sampai para polisi menemukan para pembunuh keluargamu. Di saat itu, kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih berguna daripada menangisi keluargamu yang tidak mungkin kembali."

Rinne mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika Deidara sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya... kau bisa membuat mereka bangga meski di dunia yang berbeda. Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik daripada terus terjebak di dalam penjara ini?"

Mengerti maksud 'penjara' adalah kamar rumah sakit ini membuat Rinne membuka mulutnya. Kedua alis Rinne bertaut ketika dia tersenyum lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya. Rinne tertawa kecil hingga membuat Deidara yang duduk membelakanginya itu menoleh pelan.

"Haha, sial... kau benar sekali sampai aku tidak bisa membantah," bisik Rinne lelah. Menghilangkan tenaganya, Rinne menjatuhkan diri sehingga dia menyandarkan sisi kanan tubuhnya pada punggung Deidara yang tidak bergerak, "aku kesal sekali... Deidara." Tambahnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Deidara terdiam sesaat sebelum mencoba memanggil nama temannya itu, "Teicchi—"

"Tidak... jangan bicara lagi," mengangkat tangannya, Rinne menarik bagian belakang jaket yang dikenakan Deidara dan menariknya hingga kusut, "biarkan aku seperti ini dulu." Lanjutnya.

Deidara akhirnya kembali menghadap depan, "Memangnya kau nyaman seperti itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Deidara menghela napas lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, "Mundur, Teicchi." Mendengar perintah itu membuat Rinne kebingungan namun dia tetap memundurkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah, Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka kembali berhadapan.

Rinne sempat tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai Deidara menarik tangannya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang laki-laki itu. Rinne kembali tersentak kaget, tapi tidak melawan ketika Deidara memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat dan kini mulai mengusap kepalanya.

Perempuan itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Deidara sekarang. Detak jantung yang berdegup tenang di dekat telinganya itu lebih menarik perhatiannya, menenangkan detak jantung miliknya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata Rinne terjatuh, merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan orang lain yang rasanya... sudah lama dia lupakan.

Saat itu, Deidara tidak mengatakan apapun. Rasanya aneh mengingat dia sering mengomentari setiap perilaku Rinne dan sekarang dia bertingkah seolah semua baik-baik saja. Apakah mungkin karena dia telah membaca situasi? Entahlah.

" _Ne,_ Deidara."

"Hm?"

Tangan Deidara yang masih mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut dan bergerak seolah merapikan rambutnya itu masih belum berhenti.

"Jika aku maju..." jeda sejenak, Rinne sedikit mengubah posisinya, "...maukah kau menemaniku?"

Pertanyaan itu sempat membuat tangan Deidara berhenti. Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya, "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" mengeratkan pelukannya, Deidara juga menunduk, "ya... tentu saja."

Jawaban Deidara membuat Rinne tersenyum kecil. Perempuan itu akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan yang menarik ujung jaket Deidara, mendekatkan tubuhnya, meringkuk nyaman di dalam pelukan pria itu.

Melupakan amplop cokelat di balik selimutnya.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau cepat sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Ucap Deidara tiba-tiba dengan semangat. Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Deidara yang telah memasang senyumannya lagi dan menatapnya, "Sebentar lagi ada festival, kau harus datang bersamaku!" lanjutnya.

Rinne mendengus pelan, "Hmph, antusias dengan festival. Memangnya kau anak kecil?"

"Bukan festivalnya yang membuatku antusias, bodoh," sambar Deidara langsung sembari memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membukanya, "tapi kembang api! Festival itu akan mengadakan pameran kembang api terbaik yang diambil dari berbagai belahan dunia. Kita harus melihatnya!"

"Kita? Itu sih kau sendiri yang akan menikmatinya." Ketus Rinne kesal. Meski ucapannya berbalikan dengan gerakannya yang semakin mendekat dengan tubuh Deidara. Meski begitu, Deidara sama sekali tidak keberatan dan membiarkan Rinne menyamankan diri di sana. Deidara hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan ketus perempuan itu.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, kedua mata Rinne kembali terbuka... dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Tapi, karena aku baik... apa boleh buat, aku akan menemani anak kecil yang menyebalkan sepertimu."

Tentu saja saat mendengar ini, Deidara menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, " _Great!_ " dan memeluk Rinne lebih erat hingga membuat perempuan itu mengerang kesal karena kesakitan sembari memukul Deidara yang masih tertawa dengan pukulan main-main.

Ya.

Terdengar dari tawa kedua anak manusia itu, sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

...Seharusnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari-hari terus berlanjut dan Deidara masih datang seperti biasa... seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Mengesampingkan bahwa dia sangat memikirkan momen itu, Rinne memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkannya. Memendam dalam perasaan tanpa nama yang terus membesar di balik dadanya setiap melihat senyuman teduh laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

Perasaan tanpa nama... yang membuatnya semakin menantikan Deidara muncul di balik pintu ruangannya setiap saat.

Terkadang bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah dia sudah gila?

"...Mungkin?" ucapan Deidara yang terdengar seperti menjawab pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya itu membuat Rinne tersentak. Perempuan itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Deidara yang sedang memasang _pose_ berpikirnya lalu menjentikkan jarinya, "Iya, 'kan? Mungkin saja dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

Mendengar lanjutannya, membuat Rinne mengedipkan kedua matanya dan terdiam sejenak. Rinne kembali menghadap depan dan menghela napasnya, "Oh, soal pemimpin _Phantom._ "

"Ng? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Rinne langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Menoleh lagi, iris cokelat _hazelnut_ milik Rinne menatap dalam biru langit di depannya, "Apa maksudmu dia tidak akan kembali lagi?" tanya Rinne dengan nada pelan—sedikit penasaran.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Deidara yang sempat diam memperhatikan Rinne di sampingnya kini tersenyum, "Macam-macam. Semua bisa terjadi, Teicchi. Bisa saja dia pergi jauh ke luar negeri, mengganti identitasnya melalui jaringan para sindikat, meledakkan orang-orang yang berhasil mengejarnya, atau..."

Tersenyum lebih lebar dan mendekat hingga kedua matanya terlihat menggelap, Deidara menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"...dia sudah membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Kata-kata itu membuat Rinne membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Melihat ekspresi terkejut Rinne membuat Deidara tertawa kecil dan kembali mundur. Duduk dengan kedua kaki menyilang di atas kursi, Deidara menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, " _Well,_ itu hanya perkiraan. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius, Teicchi."

Rinne masih belum mengatakan apapun dan kembali menatap selimut di atas tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya meremas selimut itu sebelum dia kembali berbicara, "Deidara, kau..." Rinne tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kembali menutup mulutnya. Deidara menoleh tanpa senyuman di wajahnya dan matanya tertutup rambutnya dari sudut pandang Rinne.

"...kenapa tidak pernah menanyakan sakit apa yang kuderita?"

Untuk sesaat, suasana menjadi kaku seketika. Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa perkiraannya itu membuat Deidara sekilas membuka mulutnya. Dia kembali merapatkan bibirnya sebelum bertanya dengan ekspresi tenang yang tidak bisa ditebak, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Seakan baru saja tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, membuat Rinne sedikit tertegun dan menoleh dengan ekspresi kaku, "O-Oh, habis... aneh saja, 'kan?" Rinne melirik ke arah lain ketika dia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya, "Kau datang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang lalu sejak itu kau selalu mengunjungiku. Kau memang selalu bertanya bagaimana keadaanku... tapi tak pernah benar-benar menanyakan apa penyebabku berada di rumah sakit ini."

Entah kenapa Rinne terasa tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya. Dia ingin sekali menghentikan mulut ini dan melanjutkan pembicaraan awal mengenai kelompok _Phantom—_ meski Rinne sendiri tidak terlalu ingin membahasnya.

Semua topik yang berhubungan dengan _Phantom,_ selalu mengingatkan Rinne dengan keluarganya yang telah tiada.

Kalau begini terus, bagaimana dia bisa maju?

Tapi, meski begitu... meski Rinne ingin berteriak dia tidak peduli—

—dia sendiri yang paling tahu bahwa itu semua bohong.

" _Ne,_ Deidara... bagaimana?"

Dia masih ingin melihat...

...apakah keadilan yang sesungguhnya benar-benar ada?

Rinne semakin kalut dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti begitu dia terus berbicara dengan terbata namun Deidara sama sekali tidak memotongnya. Dia akhirnya menoleh dan melihat Deidara yang masih diam memperhatikannya. Seolah menunggu jika masih ada kata-kata lain yang akan keluar dari mulut Rinne.

Begitu tak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut Rinne, Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum, "Hm... jadi, kau mencurigaiku?"

Rinne tersentak ketika mendengar ini dan reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Ti-Tidak. Bukan begitu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Teicchi. Aku mengerti. Tapi, kalau aku memang pemimpin _Phantom_ —"

Pria berambut pirang panjang itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya lalu melipat jari kelingking, manis, dan tengahnya ke dalam, membentuk pistol dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Lalu dia menempelkan ujung telunjuknya pada dahi Rinne yang masih melihatnya bingung.

Deidara tersenyum melihat kedua iris cokelat _hazelnut_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus dan bersih.

"Bam!"

Merasakan kepalanya sedikit terdorong ke belakang, Rinne reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ujung jari yang dingin di atas dahinya itu kembali ditarik oleh Deidara tepat saat Rinne membuka sebelah matanya dan memegang dahinya sendiri.

"Aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Ucapan Deidara membuat Rinne membuka mulutnya. Kedua matanya menatap dalam biru langit di hadapannya. Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga dia melihat Rinne dengan lirikan ke bawah seperti merendahkan.

_**DEG** _

Tatapan... apa itu?

Tanpa kata-kata di antara mereka, Deidara terus berdiri di sana dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Dia menurunkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pinggangnya. Entah kenapa aura gelap seakan menyelimutinya sampai Rinne tak bisa melihat lagi ekspresi kedua mata yang dipasang oleh Deidara sekarang.

Meremas erat kain di depan dadanya, perempuan itu kembali merasakan ketakutan untuk yang sudah lama dia lupakan.

"Dei...dara?"

Rasanya lama sekali jeda yang ada di sana setelah Rinne mengucapkan nama itu. Senyuman di wajah Deidara perlahan tapi pasti menghilang sebelum dia berdiri tegak dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Rinne.

"Dei—"

Namun, kata-kata Rinne terputus begitu tangan Deidara telah sampai di atas kepalanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya di sana, "Hahaha, aku bercanda, Teicchi!" dia terus mengusap rambut itu dengan kuat sampai Rinne mengerang kesal dan mendorong tubuhnya. Deidara mengambil langkah mundur lalu duduk di atas kursinya.

"Tentu saja aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya padamu berkali-kali apa sakit yang membuatmu masuk rumah sakit seperti ini. Tapi, aku selalu lupa setiap kita mendapat topik lain yang lebih seru untuk diperbincangkan." Memberi jeda sejenak, Deidara kembali menolehkan kepalanya sehingga Rinne hanya bisa melihat rambut pirangnya yang menutupi mata kirinya, "Lagipula, kau sudah masuk ruangan VIP yang jam besuknya tidak dibatas, jadi aku bisa berasumsi sakitmu tidak parah." Lanjut penjelasannya.

Terus mendengarkan dengan seksama, Rinne hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sampai klimaksnya, kau memberitahuku bahwa kau adalah korban selamat dari kasus peledakan yang ramai dibicarakan itu." tertawa kecil, Deidara kembali menatap Rinne dengan alis bertaut meski dia masih tersenyum. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, "Sebenarnya aku memang berharap kau yang mengatakan sendiri tentang sakit yang kau derita. Sebab kalau bertanya, aku merasa itu akan mengganggu privasimu."

Akhirnya Rinne tersenyum kembali setelah mendengar penjelasan Deidara, "Haha, aku terkejut kau bisa mengatakan itu setelah memaksa masuk ke ruanganku setiap hari," kata-kata itu membuat Deidara tertawa kaku dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri, "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencurigaimu. Hanya saja—"

Eh?

Tunggu.

Kenapa tadi dia bilang—

Melihat Rinne yang tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara membuat Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hanya saja?"

Rinne menutup mulutnya dan langsung menggeleng, "Tidak... bukan apa-apa," membalik tubuhnya, Rinne mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di sampingnya, sebuah amplop cokelat yang langsung dia buka dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?"

Perempuan berambut cokelat ikal tersebut tidak langsung membalas sampai seluruh kertasnya berada di luar. Tanpa menoleh, Rinne menjawab, "Data ketiga tersangka yang diperkirakan anggota kelompok _Phantom._ "

Deidara cukup terkejut mendengar ini, "Polisi berhasil menemukan mereka?" jeda sejenak, Deidara melirik Rinne khawatir, "Tunggu, apa tidak masalah kau menunjukkan data penting seperti ini pada orang luar sepertiku?" tanyanya.

Rinne mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh, "Tenang saja," menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada Deidara yang langsung menerimanya, "aku percaya padamu, Deidara."

Ucapan Rinne yang begitu tulus membuat kedua alis Deidara mengernyit bingung namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Pada akhirnya Deidara memilih untuk tidak merespon dan melihat kertas-kertas di tangannya. Membaca data biografi mereka sekilas sebelum fokus pada keempat foto di sana yang terlihat diambil tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan.

**x**

Wanita cantik berambut ungu pendek dengan _make up_ berwarna natural di wajahnya. Di foto itu, dia terlihat membaca buku sembari duduk di deoan meja milik salah satu _cafe._

 _CODE NAME:_ KONAN.

_STATUS: ALIVE_

**x**

Pria dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang sepertinya dicat. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat dan kedua matanya berwarna _lavender_ yang sekilas seperti lensa kontak. Dia mengenakan atribut bengkel di tubuhnya dan sedang memberi arahan pada para tukang bangunan yang sepertinya adalah bawahannya.

 _CODE NAME:_ ZETSU.

_STATUS: ALIVE._

**x**

Pria berambut biru tua alami dengan model _spike_ tinggi. Kedua matanya berukuran sangat kecil, hampir tak terlihat. Padahal kulit pipinya sangat dekat dengan rahangnya. Dia tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih taringnya ketika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

 _CODE NAME:_ KISAME.

_STATUS: ALIVE._

**x**

Terakhir, foto yang terpasang hampir di setiap _platform_ sehingga Deidara sudah cukup menghafalnya. Pria di foto ini terlihat sadar akan diambil gambarnya sehingga dia tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera sembari menunjukkan dua jarinya yang berarti _'peace'_ dan kedua matanya menyipit senang. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan model _spike_ rapi dan wajahnya cukup tampan untuk pria seumurannya.

 _CODE NAME:_ TOBI.

_STATUS: DECEASED._

**X**

Dan ketika Deidara telah sampai pada foto terakhir itu, entah kenapa Rinne menajamkan penglihatannya dan fokus dengan ekspresi Deidara. Mengamati setiap detail gerakan yang tidak akan bisa kabur dari penglihatannya. Antara berharap dan tidak dia akan melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Deidara meskipun hanya sedikit.

Namun, nihil.

Deidara memang terlihat lama memegang kertas yang bertuliskan data tentang Tobi di sana, tapi reaksinya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mendengus pelan sebelum mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu ke tangan Rinne, "Mereka semua masih muda—mungkin seumuran kita—sayang sekali." Ucapnya.

Rinne sempat terdiam sebelum menerima kertas-kertas itu dengan ragu. Ekspresi Deidara membuatnya tergantung di antara dua kemungkinan yang tidak pasti. Perempuan itu tersenyum kaku begitu sadar Deidara masih menunggu responnya, "I-Iya. Kau benar." Jawab Rinne dengan canggung. Dia melihat kertas-kertas itu kembali dan menghela napas dengan pandangan di atas selimutnya.

Bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Kenapa dia harus merasa bingung seperti ini?

"...Kau ini benar-benar mudah dibaca ya."

"Hah?" tanya Rinne langsung setelah mendengar ucapan Deidara yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, yang dia lihat hanya senyuman Deidara padanya yang sangat penuh akan arti, "Apa sih maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Rinne hanya membuat Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Deidara kemudian berdiri, mendekati Rinne dan memegang kepalanya. Sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Deidara itu hanya membuat Rinne membuka mulutnya bingung sampai—

—Deidara mencium dahinya pelan.

Terkejut dengan perlakuan ini, Rinne membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Meski begitu, dia tak bergerak dari posisinya dan masih duduk menunggu Deidara menarik tubuhnya kembali. Tangan laki-laki itu masih di atas kepalanya dan mengusapnya beberapa kali sebelum terdiam di sana.

"...Deidara?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rinne melihat tak ada senyuman di wajah pria yang selalu terlihat tidak peduli itu. Kedua iris biru langitnya menatap Rinne, namun entah kenapa Rinne tidak merasa ditatap olehnya. Seakan pikiran Deidara terbang entah kemana walaupun dia menatap perempuan di depannya dengan dalam.

Pada akhirnya Deidara kembali tersenyum sembari menarik tangannya, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah menghafal wajah para _Phantom_ itu. Dua hari lagi kau keluar rumah sakit, 'kan?"

Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, Rinne hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Senyuman Deidara membuat kedua pipi Rinne kembali menunjukkan warna merah. Mendengus pelan, Rinne membuang wajahnya, "Hmph, memangnya aku anak kecil? Aku tidak perlu perlindungan darimu, bodoh. Lagipula aku ragu mereka akan datang menyerangku sekarang." Gerutunya. Deidara hanya tertawa, "Hei! Aku serius! Jangan tertawa!" teriaknya.

Dan sesuai permintaan Rinne, Deidara benar-benar berhenti tertawa. Sementara Rinne menatapnya dengan kesal, Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Memperlihatkan punggungnya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula kau memang tanggung jawabku."

Kata-kata itu membuat ekspresi kesal Rinne menghilang dan dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Tanggung jawab?

Atas apa?

Namun, ketika mulutnya terbuka, tak ada suara yang keluar. Rinne ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Rinne ingin menghentikan Deidara yang terus berjalan menjauh, tapi tidak ingin juga pria itu tetap di sini.

Yang... mana?

"Tunggu, Deidara."

Tidak.

Rinnepero Ateicchi tahu jawabannya.

"Tadi kau bilang... 'Jika aku adalah pemimpin _Phantom'._ Aku tidak pernah menuduhmu sebagai pemimpin _Phantom._ "

Tak peduli berapa kalipun dia berusaha meneriaki hatinya sendiri untuk berhenti.

Detik demi detik berlalu di setiap kebersamaan mereka... yang awalnya Rinne pikir adalah detik menuju jam baru di dalam kehidupan mereka—

—kini berganti menjadi detik yang menandangan hitungan mundur pada akhir yang baru.

"Kenapa kau bisa langsung berasumsi bahwa aku mengira kau adalah pemimpin _Phantom?"_

Tidak. Hentikan.

Rinne tidak mau itu terjadi.

 _"_ Bisa saja aku mengira kau adalah salah satu dari tiga orang anggota _Phantom_ yang selamat, 'kan?"

Namun, mulutnya tidak mengizinkan. Dan di saat yang sama air mata mengalir tanpa bisa dia hentikan meski dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram selimut hingga kusut.

"Lalu... menghafal wajah ketiga orang yang masih hidup itu? Kenapa kau harus menghafalnya? Mereka hanya tersangka, belum ada bukti kuat yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah anggota _Phantom._ Tidak ada yang tahu pasti mereka benar-benar _Phantom_ atau bukan, kecuali—"

Rinne menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"—pemimpin mereka sendiri."

Tiga kata tersebut membuat Deidara yang telah berhenti dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku itu mulai memperlihatkan sedikit gerakan.

Tapi, dia masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Beri tahu aku dengan jujur, Deidara."

_Ayah..._

_Ibu..._

_Adik..._

_...maafkan aku._

"Siapa kau... sebenarnya?"

Jeda beberapa menit, tak ada gerakan yang berarti.

Sampai akhirnya Deidara terlihat menghela napas dari mulutnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, kedua iris cokelat _hazelnut_ milik Rinne membulat sempurna melihat Deidara yang masih memasang senyumannya seperti biasa.

Meskipun... tatapannya terlihat sedih.

" _Bingo._ "

Ucapan singkat Deidara membuat napas Rinne tercekat.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau sepintar ini," memejamkan kedua matanya, Deidara lalu tertawa kecil dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi kepalanya, "ternyata aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Teicchi."

Terus tertawa sampai akhirnya tawa itu berhenti perlahan tapi pasti dan Deidara menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"...Maaf ya."

Kata-kata Deidara itu membuat Rinne menggertakkan giginya, perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan menarik selimut di atas tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa..." isakan keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan sampai akhirnya—"...KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA KENAPAAA!?"

Deidara yang telah menghilangkan senyumannya itu hanya diam di tempatnya. Tetap lurus melihat perempuan di depannya yang semakin histeris.

"Kenapa... Deidara... padahal aku mempercayaimu..." sekujur tubuh Rinne bergetar sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak, "KENAPA KAU MASIH BISA TERSENYUM SETELAH SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK MERASAKAN APAPUN SETELAH MENGAMBIL SELURUH KELUARGAKU? APAKAH SEGITU MENYENANGKANNYA MELIHAT AKU MENDERITA?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"JAWAB AKU, DEIDARA!" menangis semakin keras, Rinne menutup wajahnya dan nyaris mencakarnya dengan frustasi. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil ini dipenuhi oleh suara tangisan yang memilukan setelah melihat kenyataan.

Deidara tetap tidak membuka mulutnya. Dengan tenang, dia berjalan mendekat lagi.

" _Ne_..." ketika tangan Deidara hendak menyentuh tangan Rinne, suara perempuan itu membuatnya berhenti, "...kenapa... kau ada di sini?"

Ya. Deidara pun ingin bertanya.

Kenapa dia masih di sini?

Kedua mata Deidara menatap dalam sosok yang terlihat begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Seakan jika dia menyentuh Rinne, perempuan itu akan langsung pecah dan jatuh berkeping-keping. Tangan Deidara yang masih berada di depan tangan Rinne itu akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti mengepal lalu Deidara menariknya kembali. Sebagai gantinya, dia meraih suatu benda di samping Rinne dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan Rinne yang mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

Sebuah tombol pemanggil dokter.

"Sejak awal, aku hanya ingin mencuri barang-barang mewah untuk membantu kehidupan orang-orang tak beruntung di luar sana... terutama mereka yang telah membantuku hingga bisa berdiri di sini sekarang."

Kali ini hanya Rinne yang tetap diam. Dengan tangannya yang lain, Deidara memegang pergelangan tangan Rinne dan membuka telapak tangannya. Meletakkan tombol di atas tangan itu.

"Tapi, pada akhirnya Tuhan memang harus menghukumku," jeda sejenak, Deidara mendengus pelan, "bukan hanya barang, kini aku telah mencuri nyawa orang lain... bahkan salah satu rekan berhargaku."

Kedua mata Rinne yang telah membengkak kini mulai bergerak. Melihat tangan Deidara yang menggenggamnya lebih jelas.

"...Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh keluargamu." Suara Deidara bergema di dalam ruangan, namun Rinne tidak berniat untuk mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku tahu kau juga mengerti akan hal itu."

Menggenggam erat tangan Rinne, Deidara terus berbicara tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan mempercayaiku sekarang atau tidak..." tersenyum kecil, Deidara tak melepaskan pandangannya dari tombol di atas tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, "...tapi, saat mengetahui masih ada korban selamat pada kecelakaan itu dari jaringan informasi yang terpercaya—"

Deidara menyipitkan kedua matanya meski alisnya bertaut... menahan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dan Rinne tidak akan mengabaikan itu.

"—aku senang sekali."

Sekilas... meski hanya sekilas.

Rinne bisa merasakan sesuatu di balik dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Tanpa menyadari itu, Deidara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Teicchi, sejujurnya... aku ingin menebus dosa besar ini dengan nyawaku berkali-kali."

Setelah memastikan Rinne memegang tombolnya, Deidara menarik kembali tangannya lalu berdiri tegak. Rinne sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar ini lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, Deidara berhasil menyembunyikan wajah aslinya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Tapi, hukuman mati itu... rasanya masih terlalu ringan untuk pembunuh sepertiku, 'kan?"

"Deidara—"

"Sekarang, tekan tombol itu, Teicchi."

Ucapan pria berambut pirang panjang yang dengan cepat memotongnya itu membuat Rinne sadar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Pria itu sudah tidak berniat mendengarnya lagi.

Rinne menggenggam erat gagang tombol di tangannya. Menatap Deidara yang masih berdiri di sana, masih memasang senyuman yang awalnya Rinne pikir hanyalah ekspresi yang memang biasa terpasang di sana. Tapi, sekarang—

—dia sudah muak melihat senyuman pengecut itu.

Menggenggam semakin erat, gagang di tombol itu terdengar retak. Suara retakannya membuat Deidara kehilangan senyumannya. Terlebih ketika Rinne tiba-tiba menarik tombol itu dengan kuat hingga kabelnya terputus. Melihat ini, Deidara membuka mulutnya.

"O-Oi, Teicchi—"

"Dasar... bodoh..." geram Rinne dengan kesal begitu dia berhasil menarik kabel tombol itu lalu melemparnya jauh. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mencabut kabel infus yang tersambung di tangan kirinya, "...makanya aku membencimu. Senyuman yang selalu berkata bahwa kau adalah manusia paling benar di dunia ini. Senyuman yang selalu berkata bahwa kau adalah korban dari tragedi ini. Senyuman paling egois yang pernah kulihat."

Melihat Rinne menurunkan kakinya ke atas lantai membuat Deidara entah kenapa terpaku di tempatnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Deidara begitu perempuan berambut cokelat ikal itu melangkah dengan ekspresi marah yang luar biasa kepadanya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu... BRENGSEK!"

_**BHUG** _

Tidak dapat menghindar—atau memang tidak mau menghindar, Deidara menerima pukulan keras di wajahnya. Meski pukulan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kepala Deidara bergerak. Deidara memejamkan sebelah matanya erat dan melihat Rinne dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Teic...chi." bisiknya pelan di balik tangan Rinne yang masih belum kembali.

Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Tanpa diminta, kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca di saat dia menggertakkan giginya. Sampai akhirnya Rinne menarik tangannya lalu meraih kerah Deidara. Menarik laki-laki itu kuat hingga menunduk dan—

—bibir mereka bertemu.

Kedua iris biru langit milik Deidara membulat sempurna sementara Rinne telah menciumnya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan wanita itu masih mencengkeram erat kerahnya sembari terus mendalamkan ciuman di antara mereka.

Deidara masih tidak berkutik. Masih bingung bagaimana dia harus memproses semua ini, bahkan setelah Rinne melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua cokelat _hazelnut_ itu menatap Deidara dengan kilatan marah yang tercekat jelas di sana.

"Kau benar... hukuman mati tidak cukup untuk sampah sepertimu."

Kata-kata itu menyayat lebih dari yang seharusnya. Pada akhirnya, Deidara merapatkan bibirnya kembali.

"Karena itu, aku akan mengutukmu."

Tanpa mengetahui mana yang benar dan yang salah.

Mereka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Rinne masih diam tanpa mau melepaskan pandangan menusuknya pada Deidara yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sementara itu, Deidara tetap menunduk dan menatap balik cokelat _hazelnut_ yang mencoba membunuhnya pelan namun penuh keraguan.

Ya.

Ini pilihan terbaik, 'kan?

Tersenyum penuh arti, Deidara menatap lembut kedua mata yang mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"Baiklah."

Hukuman yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku akan menerima kutukanmu, Teicchi."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Ya, tidak ada.

Termasuk dua anak manusia.

"Rinneeeee!" mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, Rinnepero Ateicchi berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya salah satu teman yang tidak terlalu jauh namun juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya itu berjalan menghampirinya, "Hei, kau mau ikut _gokon_ malam ini tidak?" tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

Rinne yang masih memegang tas slempang di bahu kirinya itu mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan. Seolah memikirkannya, dia menatap jalanan di depannya, "...Aku tidak tahu, tapi—"

"Aaah, datang saja Riiin! Kau selalu menolak ajakan kami, nanti bisa-bisa kau sendiri yang tidak punya pasangan sampai akhir!" rengek wanita berambut hitam itu sembari memeluk tangan Rinne dengan kuat agar dia tidak menghindar.

Tertawa kaku, Rinne berusaha menarik tangannya sampai wanita itu melepaskannya, "A-Aku akan memikirkannya," ucapnya kaku sebelum kembali menghadap depan, "sudah ya, aku pulang dulu—"

"Oh ya! Gedung kos kita sebelahan, 'kan?" sambar wanita itu langsung. Mengabaikan ekspresi Rinne yang tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya, wanita itu terus mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Rinne, "Ayo pulang bersama!" teriaknya sembari menarik Rinne berjalan bersama dengannya.

Awalnya Rinne hendak protes, namun melihat wanita yang terus menariknya itu telah bersenandung riang, akhirnya Rinne menyerah dan menghela napasnya. Dia pun membiarkan wanita itu berjalan di sampingnya dengan terus diam sementara wanita yang mengenakan pakaian cukup minim khas _fashion_ musim panas tersebut bersenandung dan sesekali mengajaknya bicara hal-hal yang menurut Rinne tidak terlalu penting.

Tentu saja, Rinne tahu wanita itu hanya berusaha mendekatkan dirinya tanpa benar-benar memikirkan apa perasaannya.

Karena dia sama seperti yang lain... memanfaatkan status Rinne sebagai satu-satunya korban selamat pada kasus ledakan terbesar sepanjang sejarah pada catatan dua puluh tahun terakhir.

Berteman dengan Rinne yang memiliki riwayat itu mampu membuat status sosial mereka naik—atau setidaknya itu yang mereka pikir.

Ya sudahlah, toh Rinne juga tidak peduli.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di dekat layar TV besar yang biasa terpasang pada gedung-gedung raksasa di tengah kota. Rinne tidak mempedulikannya sampai wanita di sampingnya tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Oh, Rinne! Lihat, kasusmu dibahas lagi!" teriaknya semangat. Rinne membuka mulutnya dan menoleh ke arah perempuan itu, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat layar TV di sana.

Setahun telah berlalu sejak kasus pembakaran dan presenter di accara berita itu belum berubah sama sekali.

["...Seperti yang telah diketahui, seluruh anggota _Phantom_ telah dikabarkan tewas—"]

Senyuman pada wajah wanita berambut hitam itu menghilang, sementara Rinne masih menatap layar TV itu dengan datar.

["—sejak ditemukannya tubuh Konan, Zetsu, dan Kisame yang sudah tidak bernyawa di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tepat setelah polisi mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa mereka telah menemukan bukti kuat bahwa ketiga orang itu adalah anggota _Phantom_ yang menghilang."]

Wajah presenter itu sangat serius selama menatap layar di depannya. Seolah dia sedang bertatapan langsung dengan para penonton di seluruh penjuru negeri ini.

["Belum ditemukan siapa pembunuh keji yang telah membunuh mereka semua. Pembunuhan dilakukan dengan sangat bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun di TKP. Berbagai macam rumor beredar termasuk pemimpin _Phantom_ itu sendiri yang membunuh mereka satu persatu."]

Membalik kertas di atas mejanya, presenter terus melanjutkan.

["Mengesampingkan rumor itu, pemimpin _Phantom_ sendiri sampai sekarang belum terlacak dimana keberadaannya. Meskipun identitasnya telah terkuak setahun lalu, polisi mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan lokasinya hingga saat ini. Para masyarakat dihimbau untuk tetap berhati-hati selama penjahat buron ini masih berkeliaran."]

Rinne mulai menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresi kedua matanya tidak terlihat.

["Terakhir, akan diputar kembali video singkat tentang kesimpulan dan reka ulang adegan ledakan pada rumah keluarga Rinnepero. Sekian dari berita sore ini, terima kasih."]

Setelah mengucapkan itu, layar berganti menjadi video yang telah diputar berulang kali di setiap televisi. Wanita beramut hitam itu terus fokus dengan layar di depannya sampai dia menyadari Rinne hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, Rinne," panggilnya, namun Rinne belum berhenti sampai wanita itu memegang bahunya, "aku mengerti. Pasti berat, ya?"

_Tidak._

_Kau tidak mengerti._

Masih diam, Rinne membiarkan perempuan itu terus berbicara, "Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kau keluar dari rumah sakit, pembunuh keluargamu sudah tewas sebelum ditangkap, dan kepala pemimpin mereka masih buron sampai sekarang. Kupikir kau harus lebih berhati—"

"Tidak. Simpan sendiri kata-katamu itu."

Kaget mendengar Rinne memotong perkataannya, wanita itu berhenti menepuk bahu Rinne. Setelah wanita itu menarik kembali tangannya, Rinne memasang senyumannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang wanita.

"Kau yang sebaiknya menjaga dirimu sendiri dan lebih berhati-hati, nona."

Senyuman itu membuat wanita berambut hitam tersebut bergidik. Dia kebingungan namun juga takut ketika Rinne tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakanginya.

Hanya saja, wanita itu kembali kesal dan berteriak.

"Kau dikutuk ya!?"

Teriakan ini membuat Rinne berhenti melangkah.

"Semua orang yang berhubungan denganmu... mati, 'kan!?" tanyanya dengan bergetar, "Aku sudah dengar. Ada pria dari divisi lain yang ditemukan bunuh diri beberapa waktu lalu. Awalnya, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tapi setelah kuingat lagi..."

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, wanita itu menatap Rinne waspada.

"...bukankah terakhir kali sebelum tubuhnya ditemukan tak bernyawa, dia terlihat sedang menggodamu di lorong?"

Wanita itu mengepal kedua tangannya erat.

"Ri-Rinne, jangan-jangan kau—"

Sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Rinne kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang terlihat menyimpan banyak arti itu, Rinne mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Ssstt."

Dan perilaku itu saja sudah cukup membuat wanita asing itu bergidik lalu berlari kabur. "GILA! DASAR WANITA GILA!" teriaknya sembari terus berlari seperti ayam. Sejauh yang dia bisa.

Melihat kepergian orang yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, tidak menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Rinne sedikitpun. Di saat yang sama, angin berhembus meniup rambut cokelat ikal miliknya sehingga Rinne harus memegang salah satu sisinya.

Rinne mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang tenang di atasnya.

" _Kami sudah menemukan pemimpin Phantom, namanya Deidara dan ini fotonya."_

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Rinne bisa mendengar suara terakhir Kakashi sebelum berpisah dengannya lalu bayangan rumah sakit yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum pergi.

" _Menurut pengakuan staf rumah sakit, mereka sempat melihat pria ini berkeliaran di dekat kamarmu. Apakah kau tidak mengetahui sesuatu, Rinne?_ "

Masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, Rinne menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengingat jawabannya sendiri saat itu.

" _Tidak."_

Ya.

Dia juga berdosa.

Melindungi pembunuh keluarganya...

" _Aku tidak tahu apa-apa._ "

...adalah dosa terbesarnya yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

" _Aku akan mengutukmu."_

Begitu suara itu menggema lagi di dalam kepalanya, pria yang duduk di tepi salah satu gedung tinggi itu membuka kedua matanya. Merasakan angin yang berhembus sehingga menggerakkan rambut pirang panjangnya, dia berdiri dari posisinya. Tak peduli meski kini dia berdiri di atas pinggiran atap gedung bertingkat dua puluh ini.

" _Kau akan membawa dosa ini selamanya, kau akan hidup lebih lama dariku, kau tidak boleh mati sebelum aku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu."_

Suara perempuan itu terus terdengar hingga membuat kepalanya berdengung sakit.

Meski begitu, pria itu tersenyum.

" _Kau bilang kau akan melindungkiku? Kalau begitu, lindungi aku dengan segala cara sampai nanti kau menemui akhirmu yang menyedihkan."_

Deidara menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyisir rambut pirang panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya itu ke belakang. Memperlihatkan dua iris biru langitnya yang menatap pemandangan kecil di bawah sana.

" _Aku tidak peduli jika kau harus mengotori tanganmu atau kehilangan hatimu untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak peduli juga jika kau akan hidup sendirian sampai akhir. Ini hukuman atas kebodohanmu."_

Tanpa menggunakan alat bantu apapun, Deidara tahu dimana wanita yang selalu dia awasi itu berada. Dengan tatapan lembutnya, Deidara menatap lurus wanita yang mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Untuk selamanya.

" _Dan ingatlah sampai akhir, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu..."_

Tapi, setidaknya Deidara tidak akan pernah melupakan sentuhan hangat yang tulus di balik kebohongan wanita itu.

" _...sebagaimana aku yang tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintaimu."_

Terkadang Deidara merasa kata-kata Rinne tidak pantas diucapkan untuk pembunuh sepertinya. Tidak. Pembunuh seperti dia tidak pantas merasakan perasaan yang hangat ini.

Hanya saja Deidara masih manusia biasa.

Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas perasaan itu.

Pada pelukan terakhir mereka, Deidara telah bersumpah akan melakukan tanggung jawab yang dipilihnya sampai akhir kehidupannya datang. Dia mengerti dengan keadaan Rinne yang tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan pembunuh keluarganya... atau dia sendiri yang tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah merebut kebahagiaan orang lain.

Tertawa pelan, Reitokaze Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau benar-benar kejam, Teicchi." Bisiknya pelan.

Dan seolah membalas kata-kata dari jauh itu, Rinnepero Ateicchi juga memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum... sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga perasaan tanpa nama ini meski mereka sendiri tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Perbuatan sia-sia yang entah bagaimana masih memasang senyuman di wajah mereka.

Hei.

Apa hukum untuk penebusan dosa...

...dengan membuat dosa yang baru?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**For my own selfish reasons, I kept giving up** _

_**My own conceitedness left behind deep scars** _

_**I've finally realized since I've grown up now** _

_**Hey, I hope...** _

_**.** _

_**Please say I'm not too late or am I?** _

_\- rachie (Interviewer [English Version])_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Gak tahu kenapa tapi kayaknya no comment banget gue heuheu. I just really hope you'll like it :")) Makasih udah commish, Acut! Semoga minim typo, kerasa feelnya, gak terlalu OOC, dan kau menyukainya (lagi)~ xD
> 
> Terima kasih juga untuk readers lain yang telah mau membaca!


End file.
